


Two rings, one future

by StarLrd_For3verXx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Big Happy Family, Romantic Fluff, Tearjerker, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLrd_For3verXx/pseuds/StarLrd_For3verXx
Summary: It sits there in his pocket. The band of metal that will soon be on Gamora’s finger or in a Wakandan trash can. It really all depends on her answer. Yes or no?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamzin_xox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamzin_xox/gifts).



> I’ve wanted to write a proposal fic for the longest time now and here it is! Please leave comments,I love to hear feedback.  
> Please enjoy x

Peter’s P.O.V

My leg was shaking uncontrollably as I thought about what I had to say to her. I mean, how do people even go about asking such an important question that will change their lives forever? Well surely it’s not impossible, thousands of beings do it everyday, but I didn’t imagine that I would have this much trouble with it. I’d tested out a few versions quietly to myself as I sat on the very large, brown and orange bed in our room in Wakanda.

”Will you marry me?” I asked myself in a soft tone. It sounded terrible. “Uh! No, not that one.”

”...Will you marry me? God, this is stupid!”

I had attempted to say it a hundred times and none of them felt right. How could they? I knew that proposing wasn’t impossible, but telling Gamora how I felt with just four words? That was definitely impossible. There just weren’t _enough_ words for that.

I pondered over the question as I sat alone in our room. All of the guardians had been invited to Wakanda for a general visit by its king who, by the way, I had taken a liking to. I had asked the king to do me a _huge_ favour and surprisingly, he accepted. I mean, he did seem like a nice guy anyway, but he probably had other things to do than to fulfill the petty needs of his guests. He was running a country, after all.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door and I swear to god, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I rushed to the door quickly as I tried to compose myself after that shock, and was confused when the person on the other side was a teenager with the same chocolate skin as everyone else there. That wasn’t confusing, but I’d never seen her before and her outfit, unlike the simple yet regal style that was the norm here, she sported a khaki green jacket and sneakers. She looked like any other teenager.

She started to speak as soon as I opened the door, and said, “I don’t believe we’ve met officially, but I’m Shuri, brother to T’Challa. He has sent me to collect you.” She spoke with a soft accent.

”Oh, uh, ok. Hi Shuri,” I had know idea why but I felt nervous. Maybe because she was the brother to the King. That meant she was a princess. An actual princess. Royal and everything.

 _Oh_ _dammit_ , I thought to myself, _pull_ _yourself_ _together, Quill._  

“Crap! Sorry ‘bout that. I meant, hello princess.” She was quick to correct me. “Come on man! You don’t have to be so formal, not really into all of the sophisticated stuff since my main job is just in the lab. By the way, brother won’t tell me why he wants you. Do you know?” She asked curiously with the slightest giggle. I honestly didn’t know how to respond. “I think so. I asked him for a favour. I guess you could say it was quite important.”

”Oooh, okay. Come on then, let’s go.” She began to walk out of the door so I shut it behind me and followed her as we walked quickly down a wide corridor with many complicated turns. After what felt like an hour (the place was _so_ big) we arrived at the king’s throne room, and as we entered, he walked over from a table at the side of the room to greet us. I could see that there was a little black box on the table. Was that it? Was that what I had asked him for? I would soon get my answer.

”Greetings, Peter Quill. Thank you for bringing him along sister. You may go now.” The man’s voice was so soft but it also had a sense of authority in it. If he wanted to be harsh, he could be.

The two siblings then did a secret handshake thing. Something I’ve only ever seen through a television screen. Afterwards, both of them laughed and Shuri skipped away as if she was on cloud nine. She had every reason to be. Fantastic home, being a princess, having a brother, and mother...

”Peter?” T’Challa snapped me out of my spontaneous daze. I’d been doing that a lot lately. “Hi! Sorry, got distracted. You seem really close with your sister.” I felt uncomfortable talking about personal matters with the frickin king but he talked as if we had been friends for years. “Yes well, I do love her a lot. And I should enjoy every moment that I have with her. Family is precious, I’m sure you can understand.” As he spoke, his voice got more and more quiet and emotional. When he said the word “family” he looked longingly after the door as if to will his sister back into the room for one more joyous moment. He quickly changed the subject. He leaned in and placed his right hand firmly on my left shoulder as he said, “I have what you requested.”

I was very excited of course, but I did already see the box so I knew what I was expecting him to say. But that did nothing to stop the hundreds and hundreds of butterflies fluttering in my stomach when I thought about what was inside of it.

I tried to act surprised. To be honest, I was a little bit. I thought that T’Challa would have laughed off my request as a joke that he didn’t have time for, and that’s not what happened. Thank god, otherwise it would have just been embarrassing. “You do? That’s great, thank you so much for your help. I didn’t know where else I was going to get one.”

The king smiled brightly to expose his teeth which contrasted greatly with his skin. “You’re very welcome. Would you like to see it?” He gestured towards the box as if it was an ancient artefact that must be handled with the upmost respect. Well that was what it felt like to me. “Of course.”

Both of us slowly walked up to the table that T’Challa was originally standing at to reveal the pocket-sized black box that was lined with silk. I went forward and picked up the box to peek inside of it. When I did, I was throughly amazed.

The ring that sat in there was astonishing, the only thing beating its beauty was Gamora herself. The metal band was a dark grey colour that had a shimmer to it, and on the top, there was one tear shaped gemstone. When I took it out of its box and tilted it into the beams of light coming from the left window, the gem illuminated and developed an array of rainbow hues that danced in the sun. It was like a diamond, but a hundred times more reflective. And a hundred times more special.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see T’Challa smirk at the amazed expression that my face now wore. He seemed excited himself. “Also, I thought that you would want to know, the metal is called vibranium, the strongest metal in the universe,”

I had to laugh at myself a little when he had said that. There wasn’t another material that best embodied Gamora.

”...and the gemstone is called a madronis, the rarest jewel on earth. They can only be found here and even we have trouble finding them.” I was taking in everything that he was saying because I was for sure going to be questioned on it later, but I was focused on the piece of jewellery in my hand. There was only one word that described it. _Perfect._

T’Challa spoke once again after about three minutes of me just staring at the ring with the goofiest smile. “When are you going to do it?”

”At the party tonight. I’ll try and make it a private moment, but there’s no guarantee.”

”Will the ring do?”

I closed my eyes briefly and imagined it on that emerald finger. I placed the ring back into its box and placed it in my pocket. Turning around to face the man with me, I smiled and said, “It will do very nicely.”

Actually, that was an understatement. Like the ring itself, it would be perfect. I walked back to my room and anticipation started to settle within me. I thought,

 _tonight’s_ _the_ _night_.


	2. One word is all that is needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing else to it. I was going to get an answer. My eye kept drifting to the clock as the night went on. All I needed was the right moment, and then I hear a familiar song start to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always enjoy writing StarLord but I am particularly proud of this one. Plz leave feedback xx  
> P.S I now think that this will be three chapters. I didn’t want this one to be too long and it turns out more setup was needed so sorry about being misleading :)

Peter’s P.O.V

I wasn’t sure how long I was staring at the open box. It must have been a long time because when I looked up, the gigantic marble-like sun was casting an orange glow throughout our room. It wasn’t doing that when I had come back from meeting with T’Challa, so it had been a while. Although, I guess I wasn’t accounting for when I had changed for the party, so I took a minor break from looking at it constantly. But I couldn’t deny that I had caught myself trying to get another glimpse at it as I was shoving my body into a shirt. I was all done with that by now so I went back to sitting on the edge of the bed gazing at it like I was in the middle of a dream.

It did seem like that though. I still couldn’t fathom how lucky I had been over the past months. I had everything that I wanted, and soon, most of that _everything_ was going to be wearing the ring that sat in the box that I couldn’t look away from. Well, hopefully. Oh god, what if she said no? I had run the proposal over and over again in my head a hundred times and, not to sound boastful, but I never pictured her saying no. She wouldn’t say no, surely. At least I didn’t think that she would.

It didn’t really matter now anyway, because I had not prepared for that response and I was going to be popping the question in a matter of hours. No time now then. As I finished my internal battle with myself about the proposal, and whether I was going to do it all together, Gamora stepped out of the bathroom.

”Hey,” she said calmly as she gave me a warming smile. “Are you ready to go?”

She did say all of those things. Or at least I thought she did. All senses other than sight seemed to cut off as I noticed what she was wearing.

W..o..w.

It was something that I had never pictured her in before, but something that I was definitely loving. She wore a black satin dress that was cut down to the middle of her chest and fit her very snug. The bottom of the dress then flowed outwards all the way down to the floor. In the front, there was a split that exposed her left leg when walking, and I could see that she wore black heels as well.

It was as if she had an inability to be anything but beautiful. Her hair was in a tight half updo so that most of it ran down her back. She didn’t wear any makeup as usual, but she for sure didn’t need it.

By this point, my eyes were struggling to skew away from the woman that stood before me, and I was surprised that I didn’t drop to the floor right then and there. Gamora started to notice that I was acting strange. Of course she would notice, she was an expert in psychology and body language. She knew how people thought. Nothing but silence met her question, as my mouth was suddenly quite dry.

She started to look at me as though she was about to laugh. You know, the kind of laugh that’s held in and ends up being just the biggest smile and questioning eyes. She tilted her head to the side as she spoke. “...Peter? Are you ready?” When she finished, Gamora let out the smallest of snickers.

I snapped out of my daze suddenly and reacted fast, faster than I ever thought I could to one of her moments where she just manages to hypnotise me. “Yes! Gam, yeah I’m ready. You can go on ahead I’ll be right behind you.” All of my words came out in a sort of panicked shout as I remembered something before I started talking. As I remembered the ring box lying open in the middle of the table I was standing at. Definitely in Gamora’s view. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice.

”Okay then,” she replied happily, “see you soon.” With those words, she elegantly floated out of the room. It was at this point that I noticed that her dress was also backless as well. Oh god, what was she doing to me? Was she trying to distract me from tonight’s goal? Because at that moment, she was, and my mind went blank. I quickly strode over to the box and snapped it shut, putting it into the pocket of my jacket. It was a dark blue colour that I usually wouldn’t go with, because red is my usual colour obviously. But when I asked Gamora on her opinion of what I should wear, she said blue and winked at me. Of course I was then going to wear it.

I turned towards the open door and blinked a few hard times to clear my vision and my head. _This_ _is_ _the_ _moment_ , I thought. 

My legs then carried themselves almost automatically to where Gamora also headed. It was as if I gravitated towards her. Going through the door was the easy part. The harder part was going towards my future. But if I was with her, how hard could it be?

I would soon find out.


	3. A love stronger than Vibranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it’s time to ask her.  
> There’s so many muffling sounds in my head.  
> I look towards her hopeful and beautiful face.  
> Why is the muffling even louder than before?  
> Before I know it, the floor below me whips upwards towards my head as I fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I am so sorry that it took me almost a month to write this chapter, I have been spending time with family for Christmas. I am back now though!  
> Anyway, please enjoy the conclusion of this fic, I think you’re going to love it! As always, please leave feedback x

Gamora’s P.O.V

I was very confused when Peter told me to go on to the party without him. We usually try to get as much alone time as possible, so why was he adamant on being alone? I had plenty of time to ponder on the subject as I made my way down the several corridors to the main hall beneath the throne room.

When I came to think of it, Peter had been acting sort of strange for the last several days, weeks even. He always made excuses to be alone and I saw him walking through the castle with the king’s sister yesterday. I’m not saying that he isn’t always a little strange, but it’s always either cute or it’s something serious.

And I had a feeling that it was the latter.

After what felt like half an hour of walking (my legs would have been aching if it weren’t for my enhancements) I arrived at the large ornate doors of the great hall and was surprised when I discovered that they weren’t as hard to open as I thought they would be. They looked like solid gold. When I peered inside, I felt a wave of calm fill me up inside.

The large room was cast with a yellow-golden glow, and it wasn’t just from the gold walls, but from small balls of light floating about a foot above everyone’s heads. I immediately guessed that it was Wanda’s magic holding them up, and it looked like she had got them from candles. They closely resembled the little flames. With another look around at the actual people this time, I found all of the guardians, except for Peter, conversing with a few of our new friends in a circular booth surrounding a table. The pairings for conversation were what I was expecting. Rocket and Bucky, Groot and Thor, Drax and Tony, and finally Mantis and Peter Parker. I was standing quite a long distance away, but I swore that I could hear Mantis explain to him how she didn’t produce eggs. _Weird._

I gave them a quick smile and a wave before turning around to see the person that I wanted to find, Natasha Romanoff. Apart from my own family, Natasha was one of the only people that I felt comfortable around, as we understood one another’s pain. I guess you could say that we led very similar lives. It was something that we could connect on and it made us bond on many levels. When our eyes met each other’s, we both instantly smiled very brightly, teeth and all. I started towards her and her towards me, and we met in the middle which was at the food table. We give each other a warm hug. She spoke first.

”I’m glad your here, this place is a bit boring without you.”

I smiled more, if that were even possible, and responded, “Ha, thanks Nat. What do you mean by boring though?”

”I mean that I have to stand around listening to and telling stories about the avengers that I’ve heard a thousand times. It’s not like I’m not proud of those accomplishments, but they can become a bit tedious.” That was something that I could relate with as well. I do love Peter’s stories about close calls with the Kree, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a change of pace sometimes. Perhaps that’s why I was so glad to be somewhere new.

Nat and I continued with our regular conversation until finally, Peter, my Peter, walked into the room. I thought it was bright in there before he entered, but it lit up so much more when he did. I felt my gaze pulling itself towards him and his blue jacket which I had convinced him to wear. It turns out that he agrees with me quickly when I shoot him a certain look. Speaking of looks, he soon noticed mine and just like when I saw Nat, we could see each other’s most joyous emotions rise to the surface. He started to walk towards me at a pace that seemed like he wanted to hurry, but thought it would be better if he refrained from it. It was a cross between a happy stroll and a dance in his step.

Natasha noticed that my attention was focused on something else. Well, of course she did, of course she would notice that I turned my back on her almost entirely mid-conversation. I quickly turn back as I realised what I had done. “Sorry,” I said in the most awkward way possible. It was safe to say that I became quite embarrassed. Everybody knew that Peter and I were together, obviously, but I had always been slightly guarded in terms of how I showed affection in public. “I’m going to go and talk to him, he’s been acting strange for a while and I just want to make sure that his feet are still on the ground.” 

We both shared a small laugh and she replied, “Okay, go see your man. Make sure he hasn’t fallen apart without you.”

”That’s a very likely possibility.”

We laughed again and I waved goodbye as I turned in the direction that I saw Peter walking towards me. To my surprise, he had stopped walking right in the middle of the room, and he was staring at me with wide eyes and a childish grin on his face. How could one person look sexy and adorable at the same time? It seemed as if he wasn’t moving anytime soon so I started my journey to him. I didn’t want him standing in the middle of the room doing nothing for too long. As much as it was adorable to me, it must have been weird to others, especially since the room wasn’t very crowded and it left room for staring. I soon made it to him and I smiled warmly. I didn’t do that much but with him, it wasn’t hard at all.

”Hey. So are you going to tell me why you were standing here just staring out into space?” I asked jokingly as I smoothed out his jacket with both of my hands. Was his heart rate usually so fast? “I wasn’t looking into space, I was looking at you. It’s just, you’re absolutely gorgeous in that dress.” He looked down and played with his fingers nervously as he said it, and I’m glad he did. It gave me enough time to let the dark green blush escape from my cheeks. Once I was sure it was gone, I took my right index finger and placed it below his chin. I didn’t have to apply any force to get him to look up. He knew what I wanted him to do. “Thank you, I could say the same about you.” Peter smiled and exposed his perfect teeth. I guess he had more trouble hiding his blushes.

It started to feel as if we were exposed from where we were standing in the room, and I wanted to move. I took Peter’s hand as I guided him to a more private part of the room, which happened to be the corner. I got the feeling that he wanted to move too, as he came close to leading me to my choice of location instead of following. Maybe I would get to find out why he’s been weird lately. It seemed like my only chance to broach the subject so I started on it as soon as we were at our destination. However, it was distracting how he was still looking at me with the eyes of a doe.

“Okay, I don’t want to make a big deal out of this so I’m just going to give you a simple question and you’re going to give me a simple answer.” To my surprise, I sounded quite confident even enough in reality, I was terrified; what if something was wrong? At least my statement snapped him out of his obscenely gorgeous gaze. Peter sounded like he was as terrified as me as he said in a fumbling voice, “Oh, uhh...okay then? G-go ahead.” Okay, now I was sure I was about to get bad news.

”You have been acting so strange lately. Being nervous every time I walk through the door and not staying in the same place for five seconds. I’m just worried about you so, is everything okay?” I waited in suspense. Actually, suspense isn’t the right word as it was only half a second of silence before he relaxed his shoulder muscles that I didn’t even know he was tensing. His original smile was back. “Yes ‘mora, I’m fine. I thought that you had picked up on it, that’s all.”

“Picked up on what?”

“Something that I didn’t want you finding out until right now.”

I let out a small snicker that was half amusement and half nervousness. He usually didn’t look at me so lovingly. Well he did, but he was making a specific effort for me to see it. I thought about all of this as he pulled out a black silk box from his pocket and opened it up between us.

Peter’s P.O.V

This is it, it’s time to ask her.  
There’s so many muffling sounds in my head.  
I look towards her hopeful and beautiful face.  
Why is the muffling even louder than before?  
Before I know it, the floor below me whips upwards towards my head as I fall.

And then I snap out of my own head as I imagine myself fainting for some reason. My brain was still making that list of scenarios where she would say no. It was kind of late now. The box is already between us, open for her to see its contents. I only look at her face as her eyes widen ever so slightly. For Gamora, that was the equivalent to jumping up and down whilst squealing so I took it as a good sign and started to say what I had been thinking about as soon as she came out of the bathroom half an hour ago.

”Gamora, I don’t think that I will ever be able to put how happy you make me into the exact right words so I’m not even going to attempt it. I think you understand how I feel anyway, at least I hope you do. We’ve had too many close calls with losing each other and even if we are separated by something someday, this will show us that we will never truly be apart ever again.” I risk a quick look down to my feet as I prepare to say my next words. I didn’t want to seem nervous as I had ever been so sure about anything in my life. I had been having trouble saying the actual question, but it turned out that I didn’t need to say it at all. We both knew what was happening. I settled for what I thought was the next best thing.

”You know the question.”

I couldn’t help but be filled with hope as I saw her duck her head and smile the brightest that she had done all day. I all but knew her answer when she soon lifted her head back up and kissed me so tenderly that I could have melted onto the floor. It was when we broke apart that she whispered, “Yes.”

We both instantly giggled at what had just happened and my fingers were shaking. I forced them to stay still as I took the ring out of the box and placed it on Gamora’s already waiting finger. We kissed again, but instead of it being tender, it was with the relief that we both felt at the fact that we would never be alone again. I carry a piece of her heart on my cheek and in my hair, places that she loves to stroke when we lie in bed. And she carries a piece of my heart in the ring that we both adore by the looks of it. I was very glad about that.

We got back to our room after about twenty minutes of us working to receive hugs and congratulations from everyone that was in the hall after they saw what I had just done. I was getting ready for bed and as I climbed in, I saw that Gamora was already asleep with her ring hand over her heart. A smile spread across my face as one spread across hers in her sleep. I was right yesterday, the ring did do very nicely.

The next day I was berated with questions from Gamora about the ring. How I got it, what it was made from, and so on. I was expecting those questions. What I wasn’t expecting was when she asked me what I would have done if she had said no. I responded with, “I had a list of scenarios that I thought of for every case where you would have said no. How much time do we have?” She just laughed at that and never answered my question. Obviously she didn’t, it was rhetorical. Besides, I knew how much time we had.

We had forever.


End file.
